folkloregamefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1 Ellen
The woman Ellen had found in the land of the dead was not her mother. Thus begins Ellen's adventure in the Netherworld... Synopsis The chapter starts off where the Prologue left off. Ellen leaves her hut and finds Keats waiting for her outside. After properly introducing himself, he tells her that the woman on the cliff had a daughter named Suzette. Ellen decides to visit her in the hopes of finding more information. Suzette tells Ellen about her horrible childhood. How her mother used to mistake her for her dead brother, Herve, and would beat her when she realized it wasn't him. She also tells Ellen how she suspects her mother killed her father, then gives her a key he was said to have died with. Ellen tells her not to think such horrible things about her own family. Ellen then goes to the Henge at night. Presenting the key to the henge gives her access to the Faery Realm. Scarecrow tells her that the Faery Lord is looking for her. On they way, she meets a little boy named Herve. He asks her why she's so intent on finding her past. When she explains, he says that something traumatic probably happened to her, and that she's better off not knowing. He then disappears mysteriously. When Ellen finds the Faery Lord, he explains that the Faery Realm is in danger, as it is slowly sinking into Oblivion. The human realm is forgetting about them, so they are slowly fading from existence. They plead with Ellen to reconnect the link between humanity and the Netherworld. Ellen then agrees to fight Cernunnos in order to gain access to the Audience Hall, where she can speak to Suzatte's father. After defeating Cernunnos, Ellen discovers the audience hall is shaped like the local Pub. It is here she meets Renaldo, who doesn't seem to know her. She tries to get more information out of him, but he turns back into a Mnemosyne before she can learn anything else. The final memory the Mnemosyne shows her is Renaldo being thrown off the Cliff of Sidhe after threatening a little girl. He writes his final farewell to his wife and unborn daughter and sticks it in a bottle. Ellen goes back to Doolin, finds the bottle, and shows the message to Suzette. It's too smudged for her to read, but she begins to understand why Ellen is looking into her past. She wants to know what happened to her parents, too. Walkthrough Doolin When you wake up, you will be in your hut. Leave. Go to Suzette’s house after the cutscene is finished. It's the first house across the street (northeast from your hut). Suzette will give you the Memento Key. The key will allow you to enter the Faery Realm at night. Go back to your hut, go to your bed and choose to rest. When you wake up, exit the hut and head south to the henge. There will be a glowing stone in the center. Go up to it, press , then select Memento Key. Faery Realm For specifics on folk, cloaks, picture book pages, and the folklore, see Faery Realm. Elysiyum When you enter, the Faery Realm, Scarecrow will give you a Faery Realm Picture Book Page 1. Talk to the Faery npcs if you didn't already during the Prologue. When you ready, go north to the next area. The eastern passage should now be available. This area is the hiding place of the Faery Cloak and the Second Faery Realm Picture Book page. It's also one of the few places to find Henkys. There are also six memory stones here. For the memory stones in the air, you will need to use Henky. Note: You need a wind-type Folk to break the Green Memory Stone, which contains the Faery Cloak. If you have the downloadable folk Quasarilli, you can break it. If not, advance to the Road of Daru to get Boobrie, then come back for it. Go back to the previous area and continue north. Keep going north until you reach a large tree. Go around the tree and head to the next area. You will then find a new folk named Impet. He is the first of three status elements: Bond. He can get you stuck if you're underneath his pot at the wrong time. You can un-stick yourself by rotating the left stick. Henky can beat them in one shot. Road of Daru After passing the Impet, you should be in a field of flowers with some more Faery npcs. You can talk to them if you want. The grove further on leads to Boobrie. You will need to win against Boobrie in order to advance. This should also be your first foray into Timed Absorption. Once you have it, be sure to go back for the Faery Cloak if you haven't already. The area past the Boobrie is home to two Cait Sidhes. You'll either need Impet or the aforementioned Faery Cloak to beat them before they run away. The path left of the entrance has Bug-a-boo and the third Faery Realm Picture Book page, but is otherwise nonessential. Go straight to the next area if you want to advance. You should then be on a hill filled with Pouke, Henky, and Impets. Fight them, then move on to the next area. You should now have reached the next portal. Press near it to heal yourself. You can then go back to Doolin to complete your first quest, The Gig. If you do, go to the Lighthouse Cape at night to return to the Faery Realm. Use the portal to go back to where you were. You can then talk to some more Faery npcs, then talk to Herve. After that, there are two paths you can take. You can ignore the one on the left; it's the spawn point for Shefro, who won't show up until you've caught one of every Faery Realm Folk. Even the Daru you find there as a placeholder can be found in Gesh Forest. Go behind the tree to advance. Gesh Forest In the first area, you'll meet a Bug-a-boo. Catch him with Cait Sidhe if you haven't already, but watch out for Killmoulis. Take a left a the fork (southeast). going right will preemptively take you to Bargest, which you aren't ready for. The left fork should take you to Ogma. Either use a long-distance attack like Boobrie, or just prevent it from attacking using Impet. Progressing forward (going further southeast) will take you to an area with another Bug-a-boo and two Browney (these look exactly like Impet, but yellow). The white Memory Stone contains the fourth Faery Realm Picture Book page. Advancing forward (east) will take you to two Daru. Beat them and enter the passage behind them. You can now fight Bargest with Ogma. Head northeast when you win.You should then see the Gesh forest portal. Scarecrow will tell you to go see the Faery Lord. Do as he says. Go up the laughing steps and enter the Lord's Hall. Get as close to the Faery Lord as you can and press . Once he's done talking, he'll give you the fifth and sixth Faery Realm Picture Book Page It is now time to defeat the Folklore. before you do, be sure to save, collect folks you haven't already collected, and complete any quests you have yet to complete. Defeat Bargest should now be available, as well as Shefro, if you have captured every other folk. Note that most people would NOT recommend fighting Shefro until Chapter 4 due to her difficulty. Once you take care of your unfinished buisness, go back to the Gesh Forest portal. Take a left at the fork. Talk to the Faery if you like, then move to the next area. Fight off the Hoarde of Pouke and Killmoulis waiting for you, adjust your Palette, then advance to fight Cernunnos. Sit through the cutscenes, then go back to Doolin. Message in a Bottle Once in Doolin, go directly to Suzette’s house. After the cut scene, go to Dwarf beach and head west past the canoes. There will be another scene. Available Quests Standard Quests DLC Quests * All Quests are accessed by talking to the owner of the pub, but some quests require you to talk to Pub LandlordPub Landlordduring the day, while others require you to talk to Ganconer at night. ** Some quests require you to have made it to specific Portals before they become available. NPC Dialogue Doolin (Day) Doolin (Night) Faery Realm Elysium Road of Daru Gesh Forest Map Hints "Why would someone impersonate my mother just to lure me? Is there something about my past? I'd better ask the villagers." "The daughter of the woman who died on the cliff lives near my dwelling. I should pay Suzette a visit." "With the memento key, I can meet Suzette's father. I will go to the henge at night." "Placing the memento on the stone pedestal opens the door to the Netherworld. Then I can ask Suzette's father about the past." "Defeat the Folklore? Is that how I can meet the dead? How can I do that? I should go see the Faery Lord." "Who is this Herve lad? To meet the dead, I know I must defeat the Folklore. Perhaps I should see the Faery Lord." "Another living person has come to the Faery Realm? Who on earth could it be? How puzzling. I must go and see the Faery Lord" "I can meet the dead if I defeat the Folklore. I don't know if I can do it, but I must try." "Suzette's father was trying to tell me something. I should mention the bottle. I will talk to Suzette." "If I show Suzette the bottle, she will surely believe me. I only hope that it's still there. I must search the beach." Category:Chapters